Teshigawara Naoya X Reader
by Rena Osada
Summary: You are a first year at Yomi North. When a new student joins partway through the year and you are in charge of him, what feelings will you develop?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a fanfiction for Another! I've been waiting to do this since it gives me an oppurtunity to write horror! My favourite! Okay enjoy everyone (and please leave reviews and criticism. I love oppurtunites to get better at writing).

* * *

"Hey (y/n)! Guess what? We have a new student coming tomorrow, and you and I are the welcoming party!" Your best friend Akazawa Izumi said to you after school yesterday. You sat at your desk with bored expression, earbuds plugged in and music blasting. You looked up at the clock. It read 7:00am. School started at 8:00am. You liked to get to school early. You were a first year student at Yomi North- (y/n) (l/n). Today a new student was joining your class, and you decided to get to school extra early to greet them with your friend. Izumi had promised she would meet you here at this time to make preparations to welcome the new student, but she was late. You sighed. Izumi was known to always be on time for everything, but it was also known she liked to make you wait for 7 minutes, just to see the priceless look on your face when she did. She was generally a very strict girl who always followed the rules and barely tolerated any messing around, but when it came to you, she felt very close to you and pulled all sorts of tricks.

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Izumi with a mock apologetic look on her face. After seeing your expression, she smirked, confidently walked over to you, pulled up a chair and sat next to you. You pulled out your earphones and quickly converted your irritated face with a serious one. You were like this. Most of the time you were pretty laid back and fun to be with, but when it came down to work, you always turned super serious. You didn't socialize much with most of the girls and had your earphones in a lot, but you were really close with your few friends. "About time." You sighed.

For the next 40 minutes you talked about making a map of the school, getting the student a class list and schedule, and what you should inform them about. "Phew, okay that's it!" you slammed the table in relief and sat back in your chair. Just as you were about to put your earphones back in...the bell rang. You mumbled curses under your breath. "Let's go (y/n). We have to go meet the new student in the office to show him to the classroom. You slammed the table again, obviously not for the same reason, and set off with your friend.

Time skip~

"Yo! I'm Teshigawara Naoya and I'm gonna be in your class this year. Let's all get along!" the student flashed a thumbs up and a toothy grin. _This was the new student?_ You thought as your eye twitched. His grammar was awful. You looked around. Some of the girls swooned, others scoffed while blushing; obviously trying to hide the fact they found him attractive. The teacher sweatdropped and quietly told him to sit. As he went to his seat, he waved at your class president Kazami Tomohiko. "Looks like we're in the same class again. Did you think you could get away from me, Kazami?" They knew each other? Kazami simply sighed and fixed his glassed, while catching some sunlight in his lenses in the process. The boy next to you waved. "Yo, what's your name?" you didn't bother to check where that new student was sitting, because frankly, you didn't care. Unlucky for you, he was seated right between you and Izumi. _Damn...well I have to answer him. "_I'm (y/n) (l/n). Nice to meet you Teshigawara-san." You said in a monotone voice. "Oh yeah, talk to me after class." You mentioned. "Oh?" he said in a suggestive tone. You mentally facepalmed. "Me and Izumi are in charge of showing you around the school, no more, no less." You explained. "Izumi is the girl on the other side of you. Izumi Akazawa." he looked a little turned off at your response, probably because he hoped for something a little _different_ in your response. He slouched and turned around to see the girl on the other side of him. His eyes widened. "H-hi! I'm-" "I know who you are. I'm Izumi Akazawa. I'll be showing you around the school later. I'm sure you've heard?" she gestured to you and then glared at Teshigawara. He shrunk back in his seat. He was probably thinking something like _Jeez, they're so cold. _You smirked and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry she's not that bad." He stared wide eyed at you. You pulled back into your chair and turned your attention back to the teacher, while he quickly turned back to stare at Izumi.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said. Teshigawara turned to you and smiled. "Okay, now what?" You shook your head at how much he was relying on you. He didn't seem like he could do much on his own. "Now the rest of the class has lunch, but _like I said earlier _(in case you weren't listening)we're going to give you a review on the subjects and a tour of the school." "Cool!" he replied. You hoped you never got a boyfriend like him. So stupid. As the three of you walked out of the classroom, people around you started to stare. You heard some other girls say stuff like "Wow, he's cute" or "They're so lucky". Some girls even cried that they would never have a chance with competition like you and Izumi. Izumi was pretty, smart, strong and reliable. A lot of boys liked her but gave up since she was such a "tsundere". You were similar to Izumi. You were also top of the class, serious, tough, fairly athletic and strong-willed. You came off as cold in the beginning of the year, but you opened up to a few people. You were indifferent most of the time, although when you had your earphones in you were mean and grumpy. You had a feminine side to and were awkward at times though. You were a tomboy and not as pretty as Izumi- not that you were bad looking, you were pretty average. People liked your personality.

The three of you didn't take more than half of lunch explaining the basics about the school to him and showing him around. He never missed an opportunity to compliment Izumi on how good she is at remembering things or how nicely her hair flows in the air, and how nice they would look if she put them in pigtails (yes she doesn't wear pigtails yet). You two just brush it off. Later at lunch, you introduced Teshigawara to some of the other boys since you were friends with a lot of them, and then headed back to eat lunch with Izumi. "Gosh that guy's a wreck. But the rest of the girls seem completely infatuated with him. I just don't get it." You breathed. Izumi chuckled. "You don't?" _What's that supposed to mean? _You thought. You gave her a _look_. "What?" she asked innocently. "Nothing..." you muttered and sat down. "So what do you think of him?" she put her hands on either side of her face, elbows resting on the table, clearly interested. You rolled your eyes. "I think he'll get along with the guys. He's a joker and pretty athletic, seems like he'll turn out to be pretty popular, but he'll fall behind academically. Can't focus on anything." You shook your head. "Except for you apparently." You grinned mischievously. She slightly blushed. "W-what are you talking about?" you chuckled, put your earphones in and continued eating. "Excuse me?! (y/n) (l/n) don't you dare ignore me!" you faintly heard Izumi as she nudged you harshly. You laughed. "HEEY! (Y/N)! We're going outside now! Coming with?" you heard your group of guy friends shout across the cafeteria. You usually hung out with them during lunch since the girls just read and talked about gossip and stuff. "Yeah!" you ran over to them and took off your earphones. A beam of light caught your (h/c) hair and it shone as you jogged towards the boys. In your large group of friends, you noticed the boy Teshigawara had joined them. He was staring at you. You waved. He snapped out of his daze and smiled back. The other boys snickered. "Okay let's go. What are we playing today?" one of them said. "Oh! Let's play Hide the Flag!" the other boys replied with a thumbs up or "Awesome!" They started towards the yard. Teshigawara looked confused. "It's a game we made up." You turned to him. "I'll explain on the way. Oh by the way, should I call you by your first or last name?" "First." He answered quickly. _Ok..._ you shook it off. "Alright then Naoya-kun. Let's go!" he grinned and you two ran to catch up with the other boys. You were heading towards an area of the field with lots of trees and benches, and it was near the bleachers at the baseball diamond.

"Okay so basically Hide the Flag is a mix between Hide and seek and Capture the Flag. So you split into two teams, and each one gets a designated area to call their 'territory'. On each team there is one or two seekers, one 'flag' and the rest are hiders. Most people in the team have a job to hide from the seeker on the opposing team. Their hiding spot may change, but must always stay within their team's territory. The flag must also hide among the hiders, but only gets caught if the seeker from the other team tags them. To win the seeker must either find all the hiders on the other team before theirs gets caught, or find and catch the flag. Understand?" Naoya looked like he was just trying to process what you just said. After a few moments he replied. "Yeah! So basically my job will be to hide from the other team or seek." You gave him a thumbs up. He relaxed his shoulders now knowing that you were actually a nice person. "So are we playing with one or two seekers?" Someone asked. "TWO!" everyone shouted in unison. They began choosing teams. You were on a team with Kazami, Naoya and a few other boys. You were the second seeker along with Naoya since he was pretty fast and you were stealthy. Kazami was the flag. Your team's strategy was to fake out the other team. Kazami would pose as a seeker, therefore hiding from the other team. You guys found a loophole. In the rules it states hiders must keep their spot in the territory, but it never says the same for a flag. To help the masquerade of Kazami being a seeker, he would call out to Naoya whenever he found a hider. Naoya would come over and see, so when he did so, it would count as him "seeking" that person. You were to hide in a tree in your territory, hoping you won't be found. Along the way, you will try to spot the other team's flag. You can tell who it is based on their behaviour. When you do, you must make a rustling noise to attract the seeker from the other hiders and then run. The seeker will try to catch you, but you have to run to the other side and call out to Kazami and Naoya. Naoya will then get the flag with your directions, while you protect Kazami. It was the perfect plan. And it was about to be put into action. The seekers had to go somewhere in their territory where the other team couldn't be seen. You hid in your tree and used the leaves to block, therefore following the rule. No one from the other team was supposed to look at their enemy. Not even hiders.

The horn went off and the game started. Kazami and Naoya immediately ran into the field. Naoya was grinning. He looked really excited. You could hear some whispers starting to eminate from the other team. They were a little intimidated with seekers like them. The two started to follow those noises. Kazami soon found someone and called out. The enemy's seeker looked back. He thought it was strange, but figured it was just a way to keep contact. You were in the tree. You could see everyone on the other team, but you were trying to piece together who was the flag. "Found you~!" you said in a singsong voice. There was one boy, hiding in the bleachers. He was looking around to see where the seeker was. That's natural for any hider, but this guy was also on his toes, ready to run. Any good hider would know to stay as still as possible. He was the flag. You made a rustling noise. Naoya looked back and grinned. Your team was about to win. The seekers turned around and quietly snuck towards the tree. You jumped off the branch and started dashing towards the other team. The seekers ran after you thinking you were the flag. "Naoya, the bleachers!" you shouted. The boy underneath the bleachers got up and ran. Naoya chased after him. While everyone's attention was focused on them. You took Kazami and hid in a bush. When the seekers looked back, they realized you were gone. Kazami accidently sneezed. They snapped their heads in your direction. "Kazami stay here. I'll divert their attention." You whispered. He nodded. You dashed out of the bushes and headed back towards your territory. The boys were not far behind. Unlucky for you, a hider from the other team heard your little interaction with Kazami. "Hey! She's not the flag. Kazami is!" _Crap!_ You thought. As the other boys headed back in the direction of the bush, realizing the possibility you were a distraction, you tried another route to try and get to Kazami. You weren't fast enough. Just when it was about over- "Guys! I got him!" a voice called across the field. Naoya ran towards you guys carrying the boy that was the flag. "Naoya-kun! Put him down!" you scolded. He immediately obeyed and dropped the boy. He landed with a _thud. _You went over and patted Naoya on the back. "Good job! You saved us." You said, panting. He looked happy. "Really? Thanks!" you regained your composure and called out. "Everyone on my team. Ice cream after school at the usual place. My treat!" you heard cheers and whoops from the members on your team.

You went to the girls washroom to clean up. When you came out, Naoya was waiting for you. "Hey (y/n). You were awesome today!" he gave you a thumbs up and handed you a can of cold juice. You smiled at it. That was your favourite flavour. "What's this for?" you asked. "For being a great friend today! You introduced me to a bunch of people and you were really nice to me! So here!" you crouched above the floor and opened the can. He sat down next to you. "Thanks." You nudged him a little bit. Then Izumi came by. "What are you two doing here?" she glared at Naoya. He immediately blushed and looked for something to say. "Uh..N-nothing! It's not like we're...you know...I'm still single!" he announced nervously. She shook her head and walked away. You failed miserably at trying to hold in a laugh. "What?" He seemed embarrassed. You whispered in his ear. "Do you like Izumi?" he stiffened when you did so. You thought it was because of the question you asked, but in reality, it was because your breath tickled his ear. He wasn't fully aware of it himself, but he sort of liked it. "U-um yeah..." he stuttered. His face was beat red. _So cute..._ you thought teasingly. You decided not to say it to him. "But she seems pretty cold. Is she like you? Does she only seem mean at first." He said in a hopeful voice. You chuckled. "Unfortunately no. She's nice to her very close friends, but isn't as friendly with others. Especially boys. She's usually very serious. Sometimes I'm like that but only when I work. I like to work fast and efficiently so I can have more free time later." He hung his head sadly. "Then I don't really have a chance do I? I'm pretty lazy and I don't do much work." He sighed. "I think I can probably help you with that. But I don't think you're her type anyways." He looked up at you with puppy eyes. He was really sad. "What? I said I would help you!" you defended. He stared at you for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "What?" you glared at him. He waved you off and started walking to class. "Nothing, nothing. Talk to you later (y/n)-chan!" he giggled. You shook your head. You knew he was an idiot, but you couldn't stop this blush covering your face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot..." you muttered in class. Izumi stared at you, highly entertained. She blew in your ear. "Aah!" you accidentally let out a yelp. Izumi giggled. The teacher snapped his head in your direction. "Ms. Akazawa! Is there a problem?" he boomed. You lightly sighed. That teacher really liked to show off his authority, so he took every opportunity to scold his students. He was pretty harsh, but you learned well from him. "No..." she answered quietly. You heard snickering and soft giggles around the classroom. Izumi was bright red. She never got in trouble and when she did, she took it very seriously. For the rest of the class, she didn't dare to bother you. You smirked. For once you were thankful that your teacher was a complete show-off. You didn't notice the pair of eyes that kept their gaze locked on you for the entire class.

You sighed heavily and banged your locker, which caused the others to stop and look back at you. You shrugged and continued as if nothing happened. The rest followed. You banged stuff a lot. Right now class was finished and you had no homework. All your work was finished in class. All that was left was to buy ice cream for all the members in your Hide the Flag team. You buried your face in your hands. A few other boys from your team were bothering you about Naoya earlier. Saying stuff like "You two are so perfect for each other" or "How cute!" or "You know you like him!". _God they're such a bother_ you thought to yourself. You knew you wouldn't hear the end of this at the ice cream parlour. You stuffed a few things in your locker, slammed it shut in frustration and grunted. People around you sensed you were in a bad mood and tried to carefully get away from you without you noticing. You heard some whispers and mutterings about "anger management" or "scary!" or "the heck? Weirdo." You smirked. You were glad no one would bother you now. Someone tapped your shoulder lightly. You whipped around, hopefully smacking them with your hair. You gave them an icy glare that could potentially turn someone to stone. "What? I thought I already scared everyone away. I don't want to be bother-" you cut yourself short when a frightened Naoya stood in front of you. You sighed heavily. "Oh, just you. Sorry. I thought you were someone you wanted to bother me about-...never mind..." you grumbled. He looked more calm now, and decided to try and tease you. "Is that why you're so grumpy? What are people bothering you about? Me?" he said playfully while bringing his face close to yours. You scoffed and pushed him away. He had puppy dog eyes. He was actually a little insulted that you actually hadn't fallen for him yet (since that's what he was used to) but mostly disappointed.

Teshigawara Naoya's POV

This girl won't notice me no matter what I do! Maybe because she's in a bad mood? Am I giving her stress? She is in charge of me, so maybe it's me that's giving her stress. I suppose I should treat her today then. She's not like the other girls though. Will she accept it? Gosh, I've never worried this much about a girl before. It's not like I _like _her or anything right? Yeah, I like that girl Izumi! I'm probably only trying to impress her because she's scary right? That must be it! "Hey! (y/n) how about I pay for your ice cream and for myself? That should cheer you up!" she looked surprised. Then she did the last thing I expected her to do. She gave me a heart warming smile and said "Thanks Naoya. That's really kind of you. No one has ever offered something like that. It really means a lot, but I'll have to refuse. I can pay for myself, and I said I would treat you guys. Especially you. You saved us. If my team lost, I wouldn't hear the end of it!" I blushed. She was being so gentle all of a sudden. It felt strange. Why was she doing this? More than that, why is it giving me butterflies? "U-um...I insist! Let me treat you once!" I stuttered loudly. Dammit! That was so uncool! Sounded better in my head...She stared at me blankly. Dammit! That came out really weird didn't it. She giggled a little, and burst into a laughing fit. All I could do was stand there in silence, not knowing what to do. Her laughter was like music to my ears. It was light, energetic and youthful. Like a bird. Listening to this sound...just makes me feel like there are no problems in the world- nothing to worry about. To my disappointment, she stopped and turned to me. She looked me right in the eye with those burning (e/c) ones of hers and smiled happily. I snapped out of my daydream. "Very well then. I'll let you pay for me. Thanks Naoya-kun! You just made my day!" she winked and gave me the peace sign. I smiled sheepishly. Dammit! Again! Jeez, why do I get so nervous around her. She's not that scary! Why? _Stupid,stupid,stupid! _I mentally cursed myself.

She checked her watch and widened her eyes to the size of tennis balls. Taken out of context. It looked like she had to go pee. "Let's go! We're late!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the ice cream parlour we were supposed to meet. Holy she's fast! We ran for what felt like hours. I watched her hair flow and snap in the wind and felt the pulse of her warm hand through my wrist. Why do I feel so happy like this? By the time we got to the ice cream shop, no one was there. "Did everyone already leave?!" I panicked. She looked calm, as she slumped in a chair and began to unwind her earphones. "Relax, they haven't come yet. Meeting time is 20 minutes from now." She said in between breathes. She was still panting from our run. What? Then why did she drag me all the way here? "I thought you said we were late!" I said angrily. We could have walked peacefully and _not_ get ourselves tired but _no!_ "I _was_ late. We should have gotten here 30 minutes before meeting time. I like to get early to plan and wait for others to come. And I can listen to music in peace." She explained after she had caught her breath. "Then why did you drag me along?!" I whined. I instantly coverm y mouth with my hand. Whoops. I just complained to her! Will she get angry? What have I done?! She took one look at my face and chuckled. "What, did you think I would get mad at you just for snapping like that? It happens to everyone once in a while. I'm not that strict. I don't know why I brought you. Just thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to." She said smiling. Whoa. She just read my mind. She's good. In more ways than one. She's not what I thought she would be. I smiled back at her.

Until the others arrived, we sat at a table and chatted. I told her how I wasn't good at most of the subjects at school and was pretty much failing. I tried to laugh it off. She's top of the class. Does she really want to hang out with someone like me? Instead of criticizing me and telling me I was stupid, she said she could tutor me. For some reason the thought of her coming into my room and sitting with me to do homework gave me chills. It's because she still can be stern and scary right? Must be. Sometimes I couldn't focus on what she was saying. My attention sometimes skipped to her hair, or her eyes, or sometimes the nape of her neck. Must be my ADHD. I can't focus on anything. I don't know how she's going to tutor me. Won't I just give her more stress? Then I guess I will just have to make her happier more often as compensation. See? I learned the word "compensation" for her- I mean to make tutoring me not as hard. I learned she was an otaku and that the music she always listened to was actually mostly anime music. She showed me her songs and I introduced her to a few more anime and manga. She introduced me to an anime called Another. Sounds pretty cool. I'll have to watch it. Apparently there's this really cool, handsome and funny guy that everyone likes in that anime. He sounds awesome.

The others arrived and started whispering to (y/n) about something and wouldn't tell me. She was rolling her eyes and looked irritated. They were laughing. Is this the thing that has been giving my little (y/n) stress? "Hey guys! Leave her alone. Can't you see it's bothering her?" I shouted over to them. They just whispered something else into her ear and started laughing again. Jerks. "Hey!" I was about to raise my fist, when I felt a soft hand on my arm, gesturing for me to stop. It was (y/n). She sighed. "Don't. It'll only cause more trouble. It's just them joking around. Doesn't bother me too much. Let's just enjoy ourselves okay?" she said quietly. I nodded silently.

After the hangout I headed home. Apparently (y/n) went the same way, but she said she would stay behind until everyone left, and then say thank you to the shop owner. She was so cool. And when I tried to protect her it just caused her more stress. Dammit! I punch a wall. "Naoya-kun?" I hear a voice behind me. (y/n) is there with her hands on her knees, panting. I immediately run over to her. I help her up and hold her by the shoulders. "Why do you look so tired?" I ask concerned. She grins. "I thought I would catch up to you to walk home. You looked frustrated just now. Is something wrong? Can I help?" she asks me. _Can I help_? She says. She is always helping. She is too nice. I shake my head, refusing her offer. "It's nothing. You've already spent a lot of energy on me. Let's just relax okay?" she grins mischievously. "Was that it? You thought I was tired because of you? Don't worry about it. I do that sort of thing all the time! It's no big deal. But it's nice to see you care about me." She says playfully while bringing her face close to mine. What she said worries me. She does this all the time? She must be so tired then. But she puts up this pleasant act for everyone. I stroke her face and stare at her. "Seriously. I do worry about you. Even though we've just met, I really like you. I want to be good friends. You push yourself too hard for other people. It's okay to let out that stress. Around me at least. Let me treat you sometime, okay?" I said soothingly and worriedly. "I care about you." I pulled her into a hug and stroked her back. Se trembled. I smiled. Is she about to cry? I should let her. She's been put through a lot of stress. Little did I know she wasn't trembling for the same reason I thought she was. I pulled away, still holding her. Her expression was a mix of disappointment and shock. She glared at me. What did I do? She pushed away from me roughly. "So you're that kind of guy? I've heard those kinds of lines before. I'm not stupid, and I'm not about to fall for you like you're used to. I thought you figured it out already. Hitting on me like that is not going to work. I can't believe you." She said disgusted before storming off. I held my arm out to reach for her. No. I probably shouldn't go after her. It really wasn't like that though. I do worry about her... I really want to help her. And instead I just made her angry and stressed again. I punch the wall once more. I don't care if my knuckles are bruised and bleeding. I don't care about the pain in my hand and the blood dripping down from it. All I can think about is the pain I caused her. Even if it was only a little bit, she already works so hard. I shouldn't be contributing to her list of tasks. I can't leech on to her like everybody else. I have to be the one to make happy. But I'm...I'm such an idiot.

Your POV

He's such an idiot. Don't know what I saw in him. I ran and ran, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Tears stream down my face for no reason and my heart is throbbing. Why? I can't like that guy. He's stupid and doesn't think before he does anything. So why am I crying for God's sake! I can't let him see me like this. Is he behind me? Is he chasing me? I can't tell. I can't hear anything over the sound of my own thumping heart. If I look back and he is there, he'll see my tears. What do I do? I keep running with thoughts of him flooding my head. I've decided. Hopefully he learned his lesson, so he won't try that again. If he apologizes tomorrow then I'll stay friends with him. Everybody deserves a second chance, don't they? I don't like him. That's a fact. I just felt betrayed since I thought he could be a really good friend, and then he did something like that. I finally come to a stop. I should rest. If I get home like this, my parents will question me. I pull out a tissue out of my bag and wipe my face. I rest for a little and drink some water. Once I've cleaned up, I continue to walk home, with a straight face and great posture. Until he catches up. I stay calm, and look him in the eye. He steps back. "Look I'm so-" I put my hand in front of his face, motioning him to stop. "I don't want to hear it. Not in the mood. If you have something to say to me, say it tomorrow at school." I said firmly, never once darting my eyes away from him. He gulped and nodded. "I still go this way so..." he said sheepishly. I nodded. We walked together the rest of the way. Side by side, not saying a word to eachother. There were the occasional sneezes and "Bless you"s. Sometimes he would glance back at me to see how I was doing. We arrived at his house. Damn, he was right next door. We both said our goodbyes and walked into each of our homes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him muttering something and clenching his fist. I sighed and unlocked the door. "I'm home!" I called into the empty house.

Naoya's POV

I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Today was a long day. Tomorrow I should apologize to her. If she thinks I just want to be friends for now, we can stay close right? Even if I do want to be more than that, it's what's best for us right now. That's right. I admit it. No matter how much I try to make up excuses and convince myself otherwise, I have definitively fallen in love at first sight with the amazing (y/n) (l/n).


	3. Chapter 3

Naoya's POV

That day I shot up out of my bed and got to school as fast as I could. I didn't bother to eat any breakfast. No time for that. Maybe I could eat once I got to school. I dashed out of the house and on to the streets, not even acknowledging my parents yelling after me. I wore a huge grin on my face. I had to go see (y/n)! She inspired me to work harder, and yesterday, I actually pretty much caught up on everything the teacher gave me! Maybe after I apologized and we made up, I could tell her. Would she be impressed? I hope so! It's the most productive thing I have done in a long time! When I got to school, I saw that it was 30 minutes until the bell rang. Not many students were here. Great! Now I will have more time to think up a good apology, and maybe she'll be impressed by me getting here early! This was perfect! I know she said she just wanted to be friends, and that hurts. Maybe it's best to stay as friends for now, but I swear I will get her to love me!

I put my things in my locker with a giddy expression, and skipped off to our homeroom. The smile on my face dropped when I opened the door. An angry (y/n) sat there at her desk with her earphones in. She gave off an aura that said "Stay away or I'll hurt you." I shivered and shrunk back a little. Before I could get a chance to creep out of the room, a hand grabbed my shirt and twisted it. _Oh crap._ I thought. The hand dragged me off to a certain seat and literally dropped me onto a chair. I sat there dumbfounded. When I looked up, (y/n) stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the floor. She looked impatient. "Well? You came because you wanted to say something to me right? Spill it." She spat. This was it. I stood up and looked directly into her eyes. Oh they're so beautiful I could just melt- No! No time for this! I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry! Yesterday I was out of line! It wasn't what you thought it was but it was still getting too close for someone I just met. Please forgive me and allow me to be your friend." I said firmly and bowed my head. Is this enough? I hear snickering. I peer at (y/n) and see her cracking up. "Honestly! You're too funny. Just a simple sorry would be enough! But the bow- and the-HAHAHAHA!" she laughed. I blushed. This was so embarrassing. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. _Girls _usually get nervous around _me_, not the other way around! She put a hand on my shoulder, which made it tingle a little. "Apology accepted." She said happily, before bursting into laughter once again. Was I really that much of a fool that she had to laugh at me this much? My shoulders sank. She glared. "What, not enough?" she asked coldly. I froze up from her icy stare. "N-no! It was definitively enough! More than enough! F-friends right?" I asked nervously, awaiting a harsh slap. Instead, she smile and went back to her desk. Just then the bell rang and students came pouring in the classroom. (y/n) looked at me and smiled. Amidst the loud chatter form the students, I focused on her and only her and heard the words "You're fun to tease. I like you." She said, smiling warmly. Oh god. I think my heart just left my body and floated up to heaven. I smiled back goofily.

During class I couldn't pay attention at all. I kept looking beside me. (y/n) was taking notes with a serious expression on her face. Her flowing hair now up in a neat ponytail with a few loose strands hanging gracefully from her head. She smelled good too. Refreshing and nice. She was driving me insane with her perfection. I don't know how long I can keep up this friend thing without completely ruining our relationship. Back at the ice cream place the other day, I asked her about dating. She said she didn't want to date until she was around 16 or 17. I know I can definitely keep up my love for her for that long, but I don't know if I can keep it in! We're 12 right now. If I want to date her I'm going to have to wait 4 years? I stared at her longingly. I'm so glad she doesn't pay attention to me in class. I can stare at her all day long. I guess that would be creepy, but I can't help it! I let out a heavy sigh. Everyone in the room stares at me. I quickly avert my gaze from her and pretend I was having trouble with the lesson. I hear snickering. _Phew, they don't suspect a thing_. I smirk slightly in relief, not noticing that someone had actually caught on to my sigh of love.

Akazawa POV

That idiot. I tried so hard with the hair flipping and everything. I thought I was off to a good start at first when he couldn't stop flirting with me, but seriously. All he cares about now is (y/n)! I can't stand it! That dummy Teshigawara has been staring at her the whole class and even sighed at sight of her. Ugh... She's not interested in him, is she? She can't be. She just thinks of him as a friend. Nothing more. I even saw it after she got mad when he tried to make her fall for him. Yes, I saw that. Just thinking about it makes me sick. Maybe he really is just an idiot and I should just forget about him...but still. Wait a minute. I have an idea that will surely get his attention. Pigtails, was it?

Teshigawara POV

(y/n) and I walked home after school today. It has been a few weeks since that incident after the ice cream. She was coming by my house to tutor me. I can't wait! Man, this means she's going to be in my room and everything! I don't know if I will be able to concentrate at all with her there, but for her sake, I will do my best! I accidentally clench my fist in determination. I didn't mean to actually do that. (y/n) giggled. I blush. So cute. "What were you thinking about? You look like you want to punch someone." She laughed. "N-no! It's just that I wanted to do well today." I partly lied. A friend told me to always keep a lie as close to the truth as possible to make it more believable. It actually worked. She smiled at me. "Awesome. Makes my job easier if you I _want _to learn." She skipped happily. Easier did she say? Will that make her happier? Then in that case, I will do my best to make everything easier for her! Also, no matter what she says about dating, I can't hold in these feelings anymore. Today is the day I tell her how I feel. "Hey Naoya! Race you the rest of the way. Go!" she says quickly and starts dashing ahead. I start running and laugh after her. "Hey that's cheating!" I holler. She laughs.

We finally get to my house, panting and hands on our knees. We both look up and blush. We accidentally stopped right in front of each other, and our foreheads are touching. She pulls away first. "Sorry..." I grumble. She nods quietly and heads to the door.

"So, do you understand? A power is a base number given an exponent. And, this is how you prime factorize large numbers easily." She rambles on and on. I have actually managed to cram all this information in my head. (y/n) makes it fun and easier to understand. She even made me manga based on our history subjects (since for some reason I can always remember every detail of every manga I read), and fun little videos for English. I smile at her and she nods. "Okay, that's it for today then. See you tomorrow." She packs up and checks the time. It's 11:30. She widens her eyes. "I can get home by myself pretty easy, but since I have a lot of my stuff here, can I just stay over?" she asks casually. Over the past few weeks we have gotten pretty close and she comes over all the time. She doesn't usually stay over often, and since some relatives are taking up the living and guest room, the only place she can sleep is my room. I blush at the thought. However, she would have to do chores if she went home, and she already spent so much effort studying with me. "S-sure." I say shyly. She doesn't notice and just grins gratefully. "Thank you so much! Sorry about this. I'll pay you back soon." She says and bows. "No! No! You already do so much around here with the chores and organizing my room, not to mention all the studying and mangas you made! Consider this my payback!" I wave my hands, gesturing it really isn't a problem. She smiles again and goes to get her stuff. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll text my parents. Um... Is it okay if I stay in your room?" she stops at the doorway and asks. "Yeah." I said casually. Yes! I nailed it! "Um also, I need to talk to you about something later." I say nervously. She nods and waves, while walking out of the room. I gulp. This was it. I was about to tell (y/n) about my feelings. How was she going to react? I just hope I don't get hammered.

It has been about 15 minutes of getting ready for bed and just waiting for (y/n). All I have been able to do is dream up every possible situation that could happen after I confess. Soon, I sense a sweet aroma drift through the room. (y/n) walks in, in her nightgown. She looks like a goddess right after she showers. Her (h/l) hair hanging down, and that silky dress and seems to float in the air, and the smell of her shampoo. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asks with her sweet voice. I snap out of my trance and blush, twiddling my fingers. "well you see..." I try to stall. She raises her eyebrows and taps her foot on the ground. "Spit it out." She says firmly. I gulp and take a deep breath. "LookIreallyloveyouandwedonthavetodatebuticantholdbackthesefeelingsimsorry?" I say really fast in one breath. My face is bright red. I'm sure of it. (y/n) looks shocked. Crap. She just stands there looking stunned. Silence fills the room. It feels like hours until she finally says something. She blinks and then opens her mouth to speak. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you properly. Ha, didn't know you could talk so fast. You should be an auctioneer!" She chuckles. I go pale and my heart drops to the ground and rolls out the door, giving me a peace sign on the way out. I can't say that again. I talked so fast out of embarrassment that she didn't even hear me? How humiliating... I blush and turn away. "Umm...Never mind. I'll tell you another time." I mutter. She looks confused, but shrugs it off. Damn it. I want to tell her, but I can't say it again after this...

She sets up her sleeping bag next to my bed. I offered to let her sleep in my bed in my place, but she insistently refused. In the end, I got her a mattress to put her sleeping bag on. I feel bad though...she might be happier if she was home right now in her comfy bed, and I might _not_ be completely humiliated right now! She walks over to turn out the lights and goes to bed. A few minutes in and I can already hear her snoring. I can't fall asleep. Not because of her snoring, but because... I don't know, but I just can't with her here. I roll over to the edge of the bed and watch her peacefully sleep on the mattress below. She looks so beautiful like an angel. I don't know why the other boys say she isn't that pretty. I reach out to brush a hair out of her face. When I do, her face seems to brighten slightly. My lips creep up into a faint smile at this. I get out of bed to give her a small kiss on the forehead and whisper "I love you" before climbing back into bed and finally falling asleep.

"TESHIII WAKE UUUP!" (y/n) screams into my ear. I wake with a jolt and my head hits something hard. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust, but then I see (y/n) there rubbing her forehead. "Hey what was that for?" she pouted. I blush madly realizing she was right on top of me, trying to shake me awake. "Sorry!" I apologize a little too loudly. She looks down at me and grins evilly. "Hey guess what? You woke up late and hurt my perfectly innocent head," she brought her face close to mine, "so it's punishment time." She finished with a mischievous smirk pasted on her face. I broke out in a cold sweat wondering what she was going to do with me. Her punishment games were always the worst, and now that I've actually physically hurt her, what's going to happen to me? She grin stretched even wider at the sight of my frightened face, and she pulled away. She sent me a cool stare, and lifted her hands. I closed my eyes in anticipation and then…

TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE TICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETICKLETIKLETICKLETICKLE

A tear forms in my eye. I knew she was evil, but how could she go this far? That devious little! As she mercilessly attacked me, all I could do was laugh and twitch and beg for mercy. Eventually she stopped. We were both panting. She was panting of course from laughing at my suffering. So mean! She slid off the bed and straightened her clothing. She was already fully dressed with her hair styled. She has one hairstyle for each day of the week. Which means today must be…SATURDAY! I jump up out of my bed and do a happy dance. She looks at me and giggles. "What is that? You look so silly! I guess it's kind of cute, but you realize you're only in your boxers. I look down at myself in my usual "sleepwear". I blush and jump back into bed. "Wait, so you tickled me while I was vulnerable like this?" I pout and glare at her. She chuckles. "Yeah, does it really matter?" she waves it off. "Never mind…" I blush like an idiot and turn away. Why am I so weak against her? Still, it's embarrassing. She's already seen me like this before, but this time she actually had the nerves to tickle me… I partly enjoyed it though. Even though we're best friends, she focuses on work a lot of the time at school, so it isn't often we get to spend time like this anymore.

She puts her finger on her chin as if remembering something. "Oh right! Today I'm free. We spent a lot of time yesterday studying. We can do some more tomorrow if you want too, but today I wanted to go to the festival. Wanna go with me?" she asked casually. The festival… It's in town square. We have to wear traditional Japanese clothing to go there. It's a lot of fun. All sorts of food booths and games and shops. You can set up your own if you want too! Near the end, there is free cake and fireworks. "Yeah!" I answer happily. "Great! I'll come over at 2:00pm later and we can go!" she has already packed her stuff. She goes downstairs to greet and thank my parents. They talk for a couple minutes before she leaves. As I wave her out the door, I come to a sudden realization. If we're going there together…She didn't say anything about other people coming which usually means it's just us. And If it's just us…at the festival…together…OMG…..IT'S! A! DAAAAAAATE!


End file.
